OCs wanted! Open
by The Alien Alert
Summary: OCs wanted for a next generation fic. I need a lot! *Open*
1. Submit Form

**Submit your Harry Potter OCs. I need _a _**_**lot!**_

Full name:  
>Nickname:<br>Gender:  
>Age:<br>Appearance: Hair/eyes/skin/ height/weight/Physique (be as detailed as possible)  
>Blood Status:<br>Family: (parents, siblings)  
>Race  Nationality:  
>History  Background:  
>Personality:<p>

As a Student:  
>Year:<br>House:  
>Classes: (favorite  least favorite)  
>Wand: (length, wood, core  design)  
>Quidditch:<br>Pets:  
>Titles:<br>Relationships: (I may not pay attention to this but I will do my best.

Additional infos: (boggart? patronus? etc)

**This is a second generation fic, and even though i dont have a plot yet, i need heaps of characters, boys and girls. the three main protaginists will be Rose, Scorpius and Albus, and it will be cannon.**

**so, yeah, give me some ocs, and hopefully a plot will come to me!**


	2. 1st list of Accepted OCs

**So, here I am. This is the first list of accepted Ocs. Not everyone was accepted. I should have said that this is NOT first in, first serve. I go over them and see if I can work with them. Also, I love i when you give me two or more characters. Keep them coming! **

**First Years:**

-Cecelia Martin (Ravenclaw), from bookworm299

-Penn Knightly (Ravenclaw), from bluberirainbows

-Xavier Knightly (Slytherin), from bluberirainbows

-Emmeline Briarwood (No House, yet), from KitKatlover7

**Second Years:**

**Third Years:**

-Leah Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipos

-Maeve Nickhey (Ravenclaw), from egyptian1995

**Fourth Years:**

-Connor Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipops

-Clair Stone (Hufflepuff), from kiralol101

**Fifth Years:**

-Liam Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipos

-Nichole Grey (Ravenclaw), from Maerad-of-Pellinor28

**Sixth Years:**

**Seventh Years:**

**So, if your OC wasn't excepted, I just couldn't write them. To all the people who don't know what "Title" means, it can either mean, are you a Prefect or another leadership role, or what people know them for.**

**Please keep giving me Ocs. I need **_**more**_** Slytherins, Gryffndors, Second, Sixth and Seventh Years.**

**Also, please don't give me a "you choose" scenario. This is **_**your**_** OC. Not mine. So, to _KitKatlover7_**, **please choose a house or Emily. Also, Holly Wood was excepted, just she's not in a year yet. **


	3. 2nd List of Accepted OCs

**2****nd**** list. Thankyou for all your reviews. Keep them coming!**

**First Years:**

-Cecelia Martin (Ravenclaw), from bookworm299

-Penn Knightly (Ravenclaw), from bluberirainbows

-Xavier Knightly (Slytherin), from bluberirainbows

-Emmeline Briarwood (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-Rose Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Albus Potter (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Scorpius Malfoy (No House, undecided), from Jo Rowling

-Candace Webster (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

**Second Years:**

-James Potter II (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Jasper Collin (Gryffindor), from SunshineToMoonlight

-Allison Jordan (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-AJ O'Hara (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

**Third Years:**

-Leah Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipos

-Maeve Nickhey (Ravenclaw), from egyptian1995

-Roxanne Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Lucy Weasley (Hufflepuff), from Jo Rowling.

-Kyle Wood (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-Aleeah Marshall (Gryffindor), from bluberirainbows

-Alison Marshall (Gryffindor), from bluberirainbows

**Fourth Y****ears:**

-Connor Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipops

-Clair Stone (Hufflepuff), from kiralol101

-Fred Weasley II (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Andrew Marshall (Hufflepuff), from bluberirainbows

**Fifth Years:**

-Liam Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipos

-Nichole Grey (Ravenclaw), from Maerad-of-Pellinor28

-Dominique Weasley (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Toby Webster (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

**Sixth Years:**

-Ashley O'Hara (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

**Seventh Years:**

-Victoire Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Penelope Marshall (Hufflepuff), from bluberirainbows

-Jack Calahan (Gryffindor), from xXx AJO xXx

_**Quidditch**_

**Gryffindor:**

Seeker:

Beater: Jack Calahan

Beater:

Chaser: Alison Marshall

Chaser: AJ O'Hara

Chaser:

Keeper: Ashley O'Hara/Kyle Wood (debating which one will be Keeper, and which one will have another position. Any other preferences?)

**Ravenclaw:**

Seeker:

Beater:

Beater:

Chaser: Nichole Grey

Chaser:

Chaser:

Keeper:

**Hufflepuff:**

Seeker: Liam Fenderman (Captain)

Beater: Connor Fenderman

Beater:

Chaser:

Chaser:

Chaser:

Keeper: Andrew Marshall

**Slytherin:**

Seeker:

Beater: Toby Webster

Beater:

Chaser:

Chaser:

Chaser:

Keeper:

_**Not at school yet**_

-Lily Potter II (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Hugo Weasley (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Daniel Brianwood (10 years old, Hufflepuff)

-Holly Wood (9 years old, Hufflepuff)

**Please keep giving me Ocs. I need **_**more**_** Slytherins, Sixth and Seventh Years. Also, give me some prefects. And quidditch captains. Any problems, just PM me. Happy New Years people.**


	4. 3rd List of Accepted OCs

**3rd list. Thankyou for all your reviews. Keep them coming!**

**First Years:**

-Cecelia Martin (Ravenclaw), from bookworm299

-Penn Knightly (Ravenclaw), from bluberirainbows

-Xavier Knightly (Slytherin), from bluberirainbows

-Emmeline Briarwood (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-Rose Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Albus Potter (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Scorpius Malfoy (Slytherin), from Jo Rowling

-Candace Webster (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

**Second Years:**

-James Potter II (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Jasper Collin (Gryffindor), from SunshineToMoonlight

-Allison Jordan (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-AJ O'Hara (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

**Third Years:**

-Leah Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipos

-Maeve Nickhey (Ravenclaw), from egyptian1995

-Roxanne Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Lucy Weasley (Hufflepuff), from Jo Rowling.

-Kyle Wood (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-Aleeah Marshall (Gryffindor), from bluberirainbows

-Alison Marshall (Gryffindor), from bluberirainbows

**Fourth Years:**

-Connor Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipops

-Clair Stone (Hufflepuff), from kiralol101

-Fred Weasley II (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Andrew Marshall (Hufflepuff), from bluberirainbows

**Fifth Years:**

-Liam Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipos

-Nichole Grey (Ravenclaw), from Maerad-of-Pellinor28

-Dominique Weasley (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Toby Webster (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

-Brianna Pipes (Hufflepuff), from KitKatLover7

**Sixth Years:**

-Ashley O'Hara (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Olivia Pipes (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

-Caden Grier (Slytherin), from anxiously-awaiting

**Seventh Years:**

-Victoire Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Penelope Marshall (Hufflepuff), from bluberirainbows

-Samuel Pipes (Ravenclaw), from KitKatLover7

_**Quidditch**_

**Gryffindor:**

**Seeker: **Ashley O'Hara (possibly Captain)

**Beater: **James Potter

**Beater: **Fred Weasley

**Chaser: **Alison Marshall

**Chaser: **AJ O'Hara

**Chaser:**

**Keeper: **Kyle Wood

**Ravenclaw:**

**Seeker:**

**Beater:**

**Beater:**

**Chaser:** Nichole Grey

**Chaser:**

**Chaser:**

**Keeper: **Samuel Pipes

**Hufflepuff:**

**Seeker: **Liam Fenderman (Captain)

**Beater: **Connor Fenderman

**Beater:**

**Chaser:**

**Chaser:**

**Chaser:**

**Keeper: **Andrew Marshall

**Slytherin:**

**Seeker:**

**Beater: **Toby Webster

**Beater: **Caden Grier

**Chaser:**

**Chaser:**

**Chaser:**

**Keeper: **Olivia Pipes

_**Not at school yet**_

-Lily Potter II (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Hugo Weasley (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Daniel Brianwood (10 years old, Hufflepuff)

-Holly Wood (9 years old, Hufflepuff)

_**Prefects**_

**Gryffindor:**

**5****th**** Years: **

**6****th**** Years:**

**7****th**** Years: **

**Ravenclaw:**

**5****th**** Years:**

**6****th**** Years:**

**7****th**** Years: **Samuel Pipes (MHB),

**Hufflepuff:**

**5****th**** Years: **

**6****th**** Years: **

**7****th**** Years:**

**Slytherin:**

**5****th**** Years:**

**6****th**** Years: **Caden Grier, Olivia Pipes

**7****th**** Years: **

**(MHB) means Maybe Head Boy, because I'm picking the Heads. You get to choose the Prefects. Also, if you've submitted a character, and you want them to be Prefect, or Quidditch captain, just PM. Also, if your character is a Quidditch captain, they can't be Prefect. I just think that they'd be juggling too many jobs, and I want to share around roles. **

**Please keep giving me Ocs. I need **_**more**_** Slytherins, Sixth and Seventh Years. Also, give me some prefects. And quidditch captains. Any problems, just PM me. **

**Also, if you have any plot ideas, I'd love to hear them.**


	5. 4th List of Accepted OCs

**4th list. Thankyou for all your reviews. Keep them coming!**

**First Years:**

-Cecelia Martin (Ravenclaw), from bookworm299

-Penn Knightly (Ravenclaw), from bluberirainbows

-Emmeline Briarwood (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-Rose Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Albus Potter (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Scorpius Malfoy (Slytherin), from Jo Rowling

-Xavier Knightly (Slytherin), from bluberirainbows

-Candace Webster (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

**Second Years:**

-James Potter II (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Jasper Collin (Gryffindor), from SunshineToMoonlight

-Allison Jordan (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-AJ O'Hara (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Zachary Lime (Ravenclaw), from KitKatLover7

**Third Years:**

-Maeve Nickhey (Ravenclaw), from egyptian1995

-Leah Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipops

-Lucy Weasley (Hufflepuff), from Jo Rowling

-Roxanne Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Kyle Wood (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-Aleeah Marshall (Gryffindor), from bluberirainbows

-Alison Marshall (Gryffindor), from bluberirainbows

**Fourth Years:**

-Connor Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipops

-Clair Stone (Hufflepuff), from kiralol101

-Andrew Marshall (Hufflepuff), from bluberirainbows

-Sarah Lime (Hufflepuff), from KitKatLover7

-Fred Weasley II (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

**Fifth Years:**

-Liam Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipos

-Nichole Grey (Ravenclaw), from Maerad-of-Pellinor28

-Dominique Weasley (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Toby Webster (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

-Brianna Pipes (Hufflepuff), from KitKatLover7

-Julianna Saunders (Ravenclaw), from Julez5853

-Charlotte MacRae (Slytherin), from TikiIrata

Ryan Murphy (Slytherin), from TikiIrata

**Sixth Years:**

-Ashley O'Hara (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Olivia Pipes (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

-Caden Grier (Slytherin), from anxiously-awaiting

-Chantelle Garcin O'Connor (Slytherin), from ShortLittlePixie

-Jayson Donovan (Ravenclaw), from TikiIrata

**Seventh Years:**

-Victoire Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Penelope Marshall (Hufflepuff), from bluberirainbows

-Samuel Pipes (Ravenclaw), from KitKatLover7

-Melanie De'Venna (Slytherin), from kiralol101

-Briley Harris (Gryffindor), from TikaIrata

-Parker Lime (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

-Josh Lime (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

_**Quidditch**_

**Gryffindor:**

**Seeker: **Ashley O'Hara (Captain)

**Beater: **James Potter

**Beater: **Fred Weasley

**Chaser: **Briley Harris (I know AJ O'Hara and Aleeah Marshall were on here, but I just thought the team was too young, compared to the other teams. They will be on the team in the later years though).

**Chaser: **

**Chaser:**

**Keeper: **Kyle Wood

**Ravenclaw:**

**Seeker:**

**Beater:** Jayson Donovan

**Beater:**

**Chaser:** Nichole Grey

**Chaser:**

**Chaser:**

**Keeper: **Samuel Pipes

**Hufflepuff:**

**Seeker: **Liam Fenderman (Captain)

**Beater: **Connor Fenderman

**Beater:**

**Chaser:**

**Chaser:**

**Chaser:**

**Keeper: **Andrew Marshall

**Slytherin:**

**Seeker: **Charlotte MacRae

**Beater: **Toby Webster

**Beater: **Caden Grier

**Chaser: **Chantelle O'Connor

**Chaser: **Ryan Murphy

**Chaser: **Josh Lime (Captain)

**Keeper: **Olivia Pipes

_**Not at school yet**_

-Lily Potter II (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Hugo Weasley (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Daniel Brianwood (10 years old, Hufflepuff)

-Holly Wood (9 years old, Hufflepuff)

_**Prefects**_

**Gryffindor:**

**5****th**** Years: **

**6****th**** Years:**

**7****th**** Years: **

**Ravenclaw:**

**5****th**** Years:**

**6****th**** Years:**

**7****th**** Years: **Samuel Pipes,

**Hufflepuff:**

**5****th**** Years: **

**6****th**** Years: **

**7****th**** Years:**

**Slytherin:**

**5****th**** Years: **Charlotte MacRae,

**6****th**** Years: **Caden Grier, Olivia Pipes

**7****th**** Years: **Parker Lime,

**I'm picking the Heads. You get to choose the Prefects. Also, if you've submitted a character, and you want them to be Prefect, or Quidditch captain, just PM. Also, if your character is a Quidditch captain, they can't be Prefect. I just think that they'd be juggling too many jobs, and I want to share around roles. **

**Please keep giving me Ocs. I need **_**more**_** boys, 6****th**** years, 4****th**** years, 2****nd**** years and Hufflepuffs. Also, give me some prefects. Any problems, just PM me. **

**Also, if you have any plot ideas, I'd love to hear them.**

**I also need teachers! So, please give me teachers for, **

**-Defence Against The Dark Arts**

**-Divination**

**-Ancient Runes**

**-Arithmancy**

**-Care of Magical Creatures**

**And any other I've missed. (Not Herbology, Charms or Transfiguration though. Or Potions.)**

**Also, If ive accepted any of your Ocs, I would really like it, if you wanted to tell me what you want to happen with that character. Not saying it will happen, but if there's someone they like or they get into an accident or something…. Just let me know. Otherwise, ill just make it up.**

**I'm still looking for plot ideas…**

**Keep it up!**


	6. 5th List of accepted OCs

**5th list. Thankyou for all your reviews. Keep them coming!**

**First Years:**

-Cecelia Martin (Ravenclaw), from bookworm299

-Penn Knightly (Ravenclaw), from bluberirainbows

-Emmeline Briarwood (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-Rose Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Albus Potter (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Scorpius Malfoy (Slytherin), from Jo Rowling

-Xavier Knightly (Slytherin), from bluberirainbows

-Candace Webster (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

-Lexi Grana (Gryffindor), from G-L-I-M-M-E-R ESSENCE

**Second Years:**

-James Potter II (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Jasper Collin (Gryffindor), from SunshineToMoonlight

-Allison Jordan (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-AJ O'Hara (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Zachary Lime (Ravenclaw), from KitKatLover7

**Third Years:**

-Maeve Nickhey (Ravenclaw), from egyptian1995

-Leah Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipops

-Lucy Weasley (Hufflepuff), from Jo Rowling

-Roxanne Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Kyle Wood (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-Aleeah Marshall (Gryffindor), from bluberirainbows

-Alison Marshall (Gryffindor), from bluberirainbows

**Fourth Years:**

-Connor Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipops

-Clair Stone (Hufflepuff), from kiralol101

-Andrew Marshall (Hufflepuff), from bluberirainbows

-Sarah Lime (Hufflepuff), from KitKatLover7

-Fred Weasley II (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Alice Dragonne (Hufflepuff), from The Monkey Girl

**Fifth Years:**

-Liam Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipos

-Nichole Grey (Ravenclaw), from Maerad-of-Pellinor28

-Dominique Weasley (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Toby Webster (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

-Brianna Pipes (Hufflepuff), from KitKatLover7

-Julianna Saunders (Ravenclaw), from Julez5853

-Charlotte MacRae (Slytherin), from TikiIrata

-Ryan Murphy (Slytherin), from TikiIrata

-Elliot Summers (Hufflepuff), from TheGirlWithTheGreenLightsaber

**Sixth Years:**

-Ashley O'Hara (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Olivia Pipes (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

-Caden Grier (Slytherin), from anxiously-awaiting

-Chantelle Garcin O'Connor (Slytherin), from ShortLittlePixie

-Jayson Donovan (Ravenclaw), from TikiIrata

-Micheal Pope (Hufflepuff), from wordnerdmandarin

-Liz Tellerman (Ravenclaw), from Violet Killer

-Amber Brown (Hufflepuff), from ATrueGryffindor **(You can always submit a Gryffindor again)**

**Seventh Years:**

-Victoire Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Penelope Marshall (Hufflepuff), from bluberirainbows

-Samuel Pipes (Ravenclaw), from KitKatLover7

-Melanie De'Venna (Slytherin), from kiralol101

-Briley Harris (Gryffindor), from TikaIrata

-Parker Lime (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

-Josh Lime (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

_**Quidditch**_

**Gryffindor:**

Seeker: Ashley O'Hara (Captain)

Beater: James Potter

Beater: Fred Weasley

Chaser: Briley Harris

Chaser:

Chaser:

Keeper:Kyle Wood

**Ravenclaw:**

Seeker:

Beater: Jayson Donovan

Beater: Liz Tellerman

Chaser: Nichole Grey

Chaser:

Chaser:

Keeper: Samuel Pipes

**Hufflepuff:**

Seeker: Liam Fenderman (Captain)

Beater: Connor Fenderman

Beater: Alice Dragonne

Chaser: Michael Pope

Chaser: Amber Brown

Chaser:

Keeper: Andrew Marshall

**Slytherin:**

Seeker: Charlotte MacRae

Beater: Toby Webster

Beater: Caden Grier

Chaser: Chantelle O'Connor

Chaser: Ryan Murphy

Chaser: Josh Lime (Captain)

Keeper: Olivia Pipes

_**Not at school yet**_

-Lily Potter II (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Hugo Weasley (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Daniel Brianwood (10 years old, Hufflepuff)

-Holly Wood (9 years old, Gryffindor)

_**Prefects**_

**Gryffindor:**

**5****th**** Years: **

**6****th**** Years:**

**7****th**** Years: **

**Ravenclaw:**

**5****th**** Years:**

**6****th**** Years:**

**7****th**** Years: **Samuel Pipes,

**Hufflepuff:**

**5****th**** Years: **

**6****th**** Years: **Micheal Pope, Amber Brown

**7****th**** Years:**

**Slytherin:**

**5****th**** Years: **Charlotte MacRae,

**6****th**** Years: **Caden Grier, Olivia Pipes

**7****th**** Years: **Parker Lime,

_**Teachers**_

**Defence Against the Dark Arts:**

-Professor Toners

-Professor Neil (Collins)

-Professor Watson

**Ancient Runes:**

-Professor Knight

**Muggle Studies:**

-Professor Jammington

**Arithmancy:**

-Professor Butler

**Please keep giving me Ocs. I need **_**more**_** boys, 4****th**** years, 2****nd**** years and Hufflepuffs. Also, give me some prefects. Any problems, just PM me. **

**Also, if you have any plot ideas, I'd love to hear them. I have decided there will be seven books (one for each year) ranging from 15-20 or so chapters. The later year's books will be longer.**

**I also need teachers! So, please give me teachers for, **

**-Defence Against The Dark Arts**

**-Divination**

**-Care of Magical Creatures**

**And any other I've missed. (Not Herbology, Charms or Transfiguration though. Or Potions.)**

**I'm still looking for plot ideas…**

**Keep it up!**

**Also, I need a best friend for Rose and one for Albus. I already have one for Scorpius. So, I'll accept the best ones for those.**


	7. 6th List

**6th list. Thankyou for all your reviews. Keep them coming!**

**First Years:**

-Cecelia Martin (Ravenclaw), from bookworm299

-Penn Knightly (Ravenclaw), from bluberirainbows

-Emmeline Briarwood (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-Rose Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Albus Potter (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Scorpius Malfoy (Slytherin), from Jo Rowling

-Xavier Knightly (Slytherin), from bluberirainbows

-Candace Webster (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

**-**WhilemeenaJones (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Quinn Middleton (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

**Second Years:**

-James Potter II (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Jasper Collin (Gryffindor), from SunshineToMoonlight

-Allison Jordan (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-AJ O'Hara (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Zachary Lime (Ravenclaw), from KitKatLover7

**Third Years:**

-Maeve Nickhey (Ravenclaw), from egyptian1995

-Leah Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipops

-Lucy Weasley (Hufflepuff), from Jo Rowling

-Roxanne Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Kyle Wood (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-Aleeah Marshall (Gryffindor), from bluberirainbows

-Alison Marshall (Gryffindor), from bluberirainbows

**Fourth Years:**

-Connor Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipops

-Clair Stone (Hufflepuff), from kiralol101

-Andrew Marshall (Hufflepuff), from bluberirainbows

-Sarah Lime (Hufflepuff), from KitKatLover7

-Fred Weasley II (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Alice Dragonne (Hufflepuff), from The Monkey Girl

-Catalina Kingsley (Gryffindor), from BellaRosa17

-Cristian Kingsley (Gryffindor), from BellaRosa17

-Niels Molner (Ravenclaw), from Nielsthomas

**Fifth Years:**

-Liam Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipos

-Nichole Grey (Ravenclaw), from Maerad-of-Pellinor28

-Dominique Weasley (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Toby Webster (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

-Brianna Pipes (Hufflepuff), from KitKatLover7

-Julianna Saunders (Ravenclaw), from Julez5853

-Charlotte MacRae (Slytherin), from TikiIrata

-Ryan Murphy (Slytherin), from TikiIrata

-Elliot Summers (Hufflepuff), from TheGirlWithTheGreenLightsaber

**Sixth Years:**

-Ashley O'Hara (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Olivia Pipes (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

-Caden Grier (Slytherin), from anxiously-awaiting

-Chantelle Garcin O'Connor (Slytherin), from ShortLittlePixie

-Jayson Donovan (Ravenclaw), from TikiIrata

-Micheal Pope (Hufflepuff), from wordnerdmandarin

-Liz Tellerman (Ravenclaw), from Violet Killer

-Amber Brown (Hufflepuff), from ATrueGryffindor

-Lorcan Scamander (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Lysander Scamander (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Molly Weasley (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

**Seventh Years:**

-Victoire Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Penelope Marshall (Hufflepuff), from bluberirainbows

-Samuel Pipes (Ravenclaw), from KitKatLover7

-Melanie De'Venna (Slytherin), from kiralol101

-Briley Harris (Gryffindor), from TikaIrata

-Parker Lime (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

-Josh Lime (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

_**Quidditch**_

**Gryffindor:**

Seeker: Ashley O'Hara (Captain)

Beater: James Potter

Beater: Fred Weasley

Chaser: Briley Harris

Chaser: Catalina Kingsley

Chaser:

Keeper: Kyle Wood

**Ravenclaw:**

Seeker:

Beater: Jayson Donovan

Beater: Liz Tellerman

Chaser: Nichole Grey

Chaser: Niels Molner

Chaser:

Keeper: Samuel Pipes

**Hufflepuff:**

Seeker: Liam Fenderman (Captain)

Beater: Connor Fenderman

Beater: Alice Dragonne

Chaser: Michael Pope

Chaser: Amber Brown

Chaser:

Keeper: Andrew Marshall

**Slytherin:**

Seeker: Charlotte MacRae

Beater: Toby Webster

Beater: Caden Grier

Chaser: Chantelle O'Connor

Chaser: Ryan Murphy

Chaser: Josh Lime (Captain)

Keeper: Olivia Pipes

_**Not at school yet**_

-Lily Potter II (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Hugo Weasley (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Daniel Brianwood (10 years old, Hufflepuff)

-Holly Wood (9 years old, Gryffindor)

_**Prefects**_

**Gryffindor:**

**5****th**** Years: **

**6****th**** Years:**

**7****th**** Years: **Victoire Weasley,

**Ravenclaw:**

**5****th**** Years:**

**6****th**** Years:**

**7****th**** Years: **Samuel Pipes,

**Hufflepuff:**

**5****th**** Years: **

**6****th**** Years: **Micheal Pope, Amber Brown

**7****th**** Years:**

**Slytherin:**

**5****th**** Years: **Charlotte MacRae,

**6****th**** Years: **Caden Grier, Olivia Pipes

**7****th**** Years: **Parker Lime,

_**Teachers**_

**Defence Against the Dark Arts:**

-Professor Toners

-Professor Neil (Collins)

-Professor Watson

**Ancient Runes:**

-Professor Knight

**Muggle Studies:**

-Professor Jammington

**Arithmancy:**

-Professor Butler

**Care of Magical Creatures:**

-Professor Binx

**Also, if you have any plot ideas, I'd love to hear them. I have decided there will be seven books (one for each year) ranging from 15-20 or so chapters. The later year's books will be longer.**

**I also need teachers! So, please give me teachers for, **

**-Defence Against The Dark Arts**

**-Divination**

**And any other I've missed. (Not Herbology, Charms or Transfiguration though. Or Potions.)**

**I have found best friends for Rose, and now no longer need any 1****st**** year Gryffindor girls. Boys, however, I do.**


	8. Numero 7

**7th list. Thankyou for all your reviews. Keep them coming!**

_**Important: **_**I am getting some really good Ocs, and I want to use them,but one thing has been letting the unaccepted Ocs down. The personalities. I don't want three words to decribe them. I want a thick, meaty paragraph. Or a little less. Not just happy, smiley, fun. I read that and I'm like, the fudge? How am I supposed to write that? So, yeah. Step it up, because I think I accepted 2 Ocs. Kinda pathetic.**

**First Years:**

-Cecelia Martin (Ravenclaw), from bookworm299

-Penn Knightly (Ravenclaw), from bluberirainbows

-Emmeline Briarwood (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-Rose Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Albus Potter (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Scorpius Malfoy (Slytherin), from Jo Rowling

-Xavier Knightly (Slytherin), from bluberirainbows

-Candace Webster (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

**-**MeenaJones (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Quinn Middleton (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Mason Richards (Gryffindor), from KitKatLover7

**Second Years:**

-James Potter II (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Jasper Collin (Gryffindor), from SunshineToMoonlight

-Allison Jordan (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-AJ O'Hara (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Zachary Lime (Ravenclaw), from KitKatLover7

**Third Years:**

-Maeve Nickhey (Ravenclaw), from egyptian1995

-Leah Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipops

-Lucy Weasley (Hufflepuff), from Jo Rowling

-Roxanne Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Kyle Wood (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-Aleeah Marshall (Gryffindor), from bluberirainbows

-Alison Marshall (Gryffindor), from bluberirainbows

**Fourth Years:**

-Connor Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipops

-Clair Stone (Hufflepuff), from kiralol101

-Andrew Marshall (Hufflepuff), from bluberirainbows

-Sarah Lime (Hufflepuff), from KitKatLover7

-Fred Weasley II (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Alice Dragonne (Hufflepuff), from The Monkey Girl

-Catalina Kingsley (Gryffindor), from BellaRosa17

-Cristian Kingsley (Gryffindor), from BellaRosa17

-Niels Molner (Ravenclaw), from Nielsthomas

-Thackeray Jones (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

**Fifth Years:**

-Liam Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipos

-Nichole Grey (Ravenclaw), from Maerad-of-Pellinor28

-Dominique Weasley (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Toby Webster (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

-Brianna Pipes (Hufflepuff), from KitKatLover7

-Julianna Saunders (Ravenclaw), from Julez5853

-Charlotte MacRae (Slytherin), from TikiIrata

-Ryan Murphy (Slytherin), from TikiIrata

-Elliot Summers (Hufflepuff), from TheGirlWithTheGreenLightsaber

**Sixth Years:**

-Ashley O'Hara (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Olivia Pipes (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

-Caden Grier (Slytherin), from anxiously-awaiting

-Chantelle Garcin O'Connor (Slytherin), from ShortLittlePixie

-Jayson Donovan (Ravenclaw), from TikiIrata

-Micheal Pope (Hufflepuff), from wordnerdmandarin

-Liz Tellerman (Ravenclaw), from Violet Killer

-Amber Brown (Hufflepuff), from ATrueGryffindor

-Lorcan Scamander (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Lysander Scamander (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Molly Weasley (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

**Seventh Years:**

-Victoire Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Penelope Marshall (Hufflepuff), from bluberirainbows

-Samuel Pipes (Ravenclaw), from KitKatLover7

-Melanie De'Venna (Slytherin), from kiralol101

-Briley Harris (Gryffindor), from TikaIrata

-Parker Lime (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

-Josh Lime (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

_**Quidditch**_

**Gryffindor:**

**Seeker: **Ashley O'Hara (Captain)

**Beater: **James Potter

**Beater: **Fred Weasley

**Chaser: **Briley Harris

**Chaser: **Catalina Kingsley

**Chaser:**

**Keeper: **Kyle Wood

**Ravenclaw:**

**Seeker:**

**Beater:** Jayson Donovan

**Beater: **Liz Tellerman

**Chaser:** Nichole Grey

**Chaser: **Niels Molner

**Chaser:**

**Keeper: **Samuel Pipes

**Hufflepuff:**

**Seeker: **Liam Fenderman (Captain)

**Beater: **Connor Fenderman

**Beater: **Alice Dragonne

**Chaser:** Michael Pope

**Chaser:** Amber Brown

**Chaser:**

**Keeper: **Andrew Marshall

**Slytherin:**

**Seeker: **Charlotte MacRae

**Beater: **Toby Webster

**Beater: **Caden Grier

**Chaser: **Chantelle O'Connor

**Chaser: **Ryan Murphy

**Chaser: **Josh Lime (Captain)

**Keeper: **Olivia Pipes

_**Not at school yet**_

-Lily Potter II (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Hugo Weasley (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Daniel Brianwood (10 years old, Hufflepuff)

-Holly Wood (9 years old, Gryffindor)

_**Prefects**_

**Gryffindor:**

**5****th**** Years: **

**6****th**** Years:**

**7****th**** Years: **Victoire Weasley,

**Ravenclaw:**

**5****th**** Years:**

**6****th**** Years:**

**7****th**** Years: **Samuel Pipes,

**Hufflepuff:**

**5****th**** Years: **

**6****th**** Years: **Micheal Pope, Amber Brown

**7****th**** Years:**

**Slytherin:**

**5****th**** Years: **Charlotte MacRae,

**6****th**** Years: **Caden Grier, Olivia Pipes

**7****th**** Years: **Parker Lime, Melanie De'Venna

_**Teachers**_

**Defence Against the Dark Arts:**

-Professor Toners

-Professor Neil (Collins)

-Professor Watson

**Ancient Runes:**

-Professor Knight

**Muggle Studies:**

-Professor Jammington

**Arithmancy:**

-Professor Butler

**Care of Magical Creatures:**

-Professor Binx

**I have decided there will be seven books (one for each year) ranging from 15-20 or so chapters. The later year's books will be longer.**

**I also need teachers! So, please give me teachers for, **

**-Defence Against The Dark Arts**

**-Divination**

**And any other I've missed. (Not Herbology, Charms or Transfiguration though. Or Potions.)**

**I have found best friends for Rose, and now no longer need any 1****st**** year Gryffindor girls. Boys, however, I do.**


	9. Huit

**8th list. Thankyou for all your reviews. Keep them coming!**

**Thanks to the people who sent in Ocs, with HUGE personalities. Each one made me smiley.**

**First Years:**

-Cecelia Martin (Ravenclaw), from bookworm299

-Penn Knightly (Ravenclaw), from bluberirainbows

-Emmeline Briarwood (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-Rose Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Albus Potter (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Scorpius Malfoy (Slytherin), from Jo Rowling

-Xavier Knightly (Slytherin), from bluberirainbows

-Candace Webster (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

**-**MeenaJones (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Quinn Middleton (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Dylan Davis (Ravenclaw), from I-like-lollipops

**Second Years:**

-James Potter II (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Jasper Collin (Gryffindor), from SunshineToMoonlight

-Allison Jordan (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-AJ O'Hara (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Zachary Lime (Ravenclaw), from KitKatLover7

-Georgia Jackson (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipops

**Third Years:**

-Maeve Nickhey (Ravenclaw), from egyptian1995

-Leah Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipops

-Lucy Weasley (Hufflepuff), from Jo Rowling

-Roxanne Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Kyle Wood (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-Aleeah Marshall (Gryffindor), from bluberirainbows

-Alison Marshall (Gryffindor), from bluberirainbows

-Matheus Rivera (Slytherin), from MissAngelCollinsGlindaElphaba

-Alexa Rivera (Slytherin), from MissAngelCollinsGlindaElphaba

-Aidan Tucker (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Kenneth More (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

**Fourth Years:**

-Connor Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipops

-Clair Stone (Hufflepuff), from kiralol101

-Andrew Marshall (Hufflepuff), from bluberirainbows

-Sarah Lime (Hufflepuff), from KitKatLover7

-Fred Weasley II (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Alice Dragonne (Hufflepuff), from The Monkey Girl

-Catalina Kingsley (Gryffindor), from BellaRosa17

-Cristian Kingsley (Gryffindor), from BellaRosa17

-Niels Molner (Ravenclaw), from Nielsthomas

-Thackeray Jones (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

-Haleigh Jackson (Hufflepuff), from Violet Killer

**Fifth Years:**

-Liam Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipos

-Nichole Grey (Ravenclaw), from Maerad-of-Pellinor28

-Dominique Weasley (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Toby Webster (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

-Brianna Pipes (Hufflepuff), from KitKatLover7

-Julianna Saunders (Ravenclaw), from Julez5853

-Charlotte MacRae (Slytherin), from TikiIrata

-Ryan Murphy (Slytherin), from TikiIrata

-Elliot Summers (Hufflepuff), from TheGirlWithTheGreenLightsaber

-Symmone Bell (Slytherin), from Violet Killer

-Amanda Jones (Slytherin), from Violet Killer

**Sixth Years:**

-Ashley O'Hara (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Olivia Pipes (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

-Caden Grier (Slytherin), from anxiously-awaiting

-Chantelle Garcin O'Connor (Slytherin), from ShortLittlePixie

-Jayson Donovan (Ravenclaw), from TikiIrata

-Michael Pope (Hufflepuff), from wordnerdmandarin

-Liz Tellerman (Ravenclaw), from Violet Killer

-Amber Brown (Hufflepuff), from ATrueGryffindor

-Lorcan Scamander (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Lysander Scamander (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Molly Weasley (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Ana Monceau (Ravenclaw), from MissAngelCollinsGlindaElphaba

**Seventh Years:**

-Victoire Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Penelope Marshall (Hufflepuff), from bluberirainbows

-Samuel Pipes (Ravenclaw), from KitKatLover7

-Melanie De'Venna (Slytherin), from kiralol101

-Briley Harris (Gryffindor), from TikaIrata

-Parker Lime (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

-Josh Lime (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

-Phoenix Beckens (Hufflepuff), from TikaIrata

-Angelique Brand (Ravenclaw), from anxiously-awaiting

-Noah Rain (Ravenclaw), from Violet Killer

_**Quidditch**_

**Gryffindor:**

Seeker: Ashley O'Hara (Captain)

Beater: James Potter

Beater: Fred Weasley

Chaser: Briley Harris

Chaser: Catalina Kingsley

Chaser:

Keeper: Kyle Wood

**Ravenclaw:**

Seeker: Noah Rain

Beater: Jayson Donovan

Beater: Liz Tellerman

Chaser: Nichole Grey

Chaser: Niels Molner

Chaser:

Keeper: Samuel Pipes

**Hufflepuff:**

Seeker: Liam Fenderman (Captain)

Beater: Connor Fenderman

Beater: Alice Dragonne

Chaser: Michael Pope

Chaser: Amber Brown

Chaser:

Keeper: Andrew Marshall

**Slytherin:**

Seeker: Charlotte MacRae

Beater: Toby Webster

Beater: Caden Grier

Chaser: Chantelle O'Connor

Chaser: Ryan Murphy

Chaser: Josh Lime (Captain)

Keeper: Olivia Pipes

_**Not at school yet**_

-Lily Potter II (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Hugo Weasley (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Daniel Brianwood (10 years old, Hufflepuff)

-Holly Wood (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Louis Weasley (8 years old, Gryffindor)

_**Prefects**_

**Gryffindor:**

5th Years:

6th Years:

7th Years: Victoire Weasley,

**Ravenclaw:**

5th Years:

6th Years: Ana Monceau,

7th Years: Samuel Pipes,

**Hufflepuff:**

5th Years:

6th Years: Micheal Pope, Amber Brown

7th Years: Phoenix Beckens (Or Penelope Marshall),

**Slytherin:**

5th Years: Charlotte MacRae,

6th Years: Caden Grier, Olivia Pipes

7th Years: Parker Lime, Melanie De'Venna

_**Teachers**_

**Defence Against the Dark Arts:**

-Professor Toners

-Professor Neil (Collins)

-Professor Watson

**Ancient Runes:**

-Professor Knight

**Muggle Studies:**

-Professor Jammington

**Arithmancy:**

-Professor Butler

**Care of Magical Creatures:**

-Professor Binx

_**No More Spaces**_

**Gryffindor:**

-First Year Girls (Might accept one more)

**Hufflepuff:**

-Fourth Year Girls

**Still need some more. I got heaps this time, so keep it up! Still need teachers, 2****nd**** and 7****th**** years. I'm sorry if I've promised you a position, and then not done anything. It completely went from my mind.**

**Also, on a side note. Does anyone have an OC story? Just because I can always give you characters. Now is a perfect time to advertise your (or other) stories.**


	10. Neuf

**9th list. Thankyou for all your reviews. Keep them coming!**

**We're filling up spots now. Before you send some in, please make sure there are still more spaces.**

**First Years:**

-Cecelia Martin (Ravenclaw), from bookworm299

-Penn Knightly (Ravenclaw), from bluberirainbows

-Emmeline Briarwood (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-Rose Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Albus Potter (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Scorpius Malfoy (Slytherin), from Jo Rowling

-Xavier Knightly (Slytherin), from bluberirainbows

-Candace Webster (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

**-**MeenaJones (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Quinn Middleton (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Dylan Davis (Ravenclaw), from I-like-lollipops

**Second Years:**

-James Potter II (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Jasper Collin (Gryffindor), from SunshineToMoonlight

-Allison Jordan (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-AJ O'Hara (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Zachary Lime (Ravenclaw), from KitKatLover7

-Georgia Jackson (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipops

-Adrianna Nelson (Ravenclaw), from TikaIrata

-Rory Adams (Slytherin), from TikaIrata

-Jillian Kenneth (Ravenclaw), from POMForever

-Hector Moon (Slytherin), from Raven At Night

-Jackson Prentice (Gryffindor), from wordnerdmandarin (I know it said Ravenclaw, but I really wanted him to be Gryffindor)

**Third Years:**

-Maeve Nickhey (Ravenclaw), from egyptian1995

-Leah Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipops

-Lucy Weasley (Hufflepuff), from Jo Rowling

-Roxanne Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Kyle Wood (Gryffindor), from KitKatlover7

-Aleeah Marshall (Gryffindor), from bluberirainbows

-Alison Marshall (Gryffindor), from bluberirainbows

-Matheus Rivera (Slytherin), from MissAngelCollinsGlindaElphaba

-Alexa Rivera (Slytherin), from MissAngelCollinsGlindaElphaba

-Aidan Tucker (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Kenneth More (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

-Minnie Knight (Gryffindor), from Violet Killer

**Fourth Years:**

-Connor Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipops

-Clair Stone (Hufflepuff), from kiralol101

-Andrew Marshall (Hufflepuff), from bluberirainbows

-Sarah Lime (Hufflepuff), from KitKatLover7

-Fred Weasley II (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Alice Dragonne (Hufflepuff), from The Monkey Girl

-Catalina Kingsley (Gryffindor), from BellaRosa17

-Cristian Kingsley (Gryffindor), from BellaRosa17

-Niels Molner (Ravenclaw), from Nielsthomas

-Thackeray Jones (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

-Haleigh Jackson (Hufflepuff), from Violet Killer

-Kate Simons (Ravenclaw), from DreamASweetDream

**Fifth Years:**

-Liam Fenderman (Hufflepuff), from I-like-lollipos

-Nichole Grey (Ravenclaw), from Maerad-of-Pellinor28

-Dominique Weasley (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Toby Webster (Slytherin), from I-like-lollipops

-Brianna Pipes (Hufflepuff), from KitKatLover7

-Julianna Saunders (Ravenclaw), from Julez5853

-Charlotte MacRae (Slytherin), from TikiIrata

-Ryan Murphy (Slytherin), from TikiIrata

-Elliot Summers (Hufflepuff), from TheGirlWithTheGreenLightsaber

-Symmone Bell (Slytherin), from Violet Killer

-Amanda Jones (Slytherin), from Violet Killer

-Jessica Jazzman (Gryffindor), from cookiemonster1098

**Sixth Years:**

-Ashley O'Hara (Gryffindor), from I-like-lollipops

-Olivia Pipes (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

-Caden Grier (Slytherin), from anxiously-awaiting

-Chantelle Garcin O'Connor (Slytherin), from ShortLittlePixie

-Jayson Donovan (Ravenclaw), from TikiIrata

-Michael Pope (Hufflepuff), from wordnerdmandarin

-Liz Tellerman (Ravenclaw), from Violet Killer

-Amber Brown (Hufflepuff), from ATrueGryffindor

-Lorcan Scamander (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Lysander Scamander (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Molly Weasley (Ravenclaw), from Jo Rowling

-Ana Monceau (Ravenclaw), from MissAngelCollinsGlindaElphaba

-Robert Capers (Ravenclaw), from MissAngelCollinsGlindaElphaba

**Seventh Years:**

-Victoire Weasley (Gryffindor), from Jo Rowling

-Penelope Marshall (Hufflepuff), from bluberirainbows

-Samuel Pipes (Ravenclaw), from KitKatLover7

-Melanie De'Venna (Slytherin), from kiralol101

-Briley Harris (Gryffindor), from TikaIrata

-Parker Lime (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

-Josh Lime (Slytherin), from KitKatLover7

-Phoenix Beckens (Hufflepuff), from TikaIrata

-Angelique Brand (Ravenclaw), from anxiously-awaiting

-Noah Rain (Ravenclaw), from Violet Killer

-Ian Rogers (Gryffindor), from cookiemonster1098

_**Quidditch**_

**Gryffindor:**

Seeker: Ashley O'Hara (Captain)

Beater: James Potter

Beater: Fred Weasley

Chaser: Briley Harris

Chaser: Catalina Kingsley

Chaser: Ian Rogers

Keeper: Kyle Wood

**Ravenclaw: **(Captain anyone?)

Seeker: Noah Rain

Beater: Jayson Donovan

Beater: Liz Tellerman

Chaser: Nichole Grey

Chaser: Niels Molner

Chaser: Robert Capers

Keeper: Samuel Pipes

**Hufflepuff:**

Seeker: Liam Fenderman (Captain)

Beater: Connor Fenderman

Beater: Alice Dragonne

Chaser: Michael Pope

Chaser: Amber Brown

Chaser:

Keeper: Andrew Marshall

**Slytherin:**

Seeker: Charlotte MacRae

Beater: Toby Webster

Beater: Caden Grier

Chaser: Chantelle O'Connor

Chaser: Ryan Murphy

Chaser: Josh Lime (Captain)

Keeper: Olivia Pipes

_**Not at school yet**_

-Lily Potter II (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Hugo Weasley (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Daniel Brianwood (10 years old, Hufflepuff)

-Holly Wood (9 years old, Gryffindor)

-Louis Weasley (8 years old, Gryffindor)

-Aria Adams (8 years old, Gryffindor)

_**Prefects**_

**Gryffindor:**

5th Years:

6th Years:

7th Years: Victoire Weasley, Ian Rogers

**Ravenclaw:**

5th Years:

6th Years: Ana Monceau, Robert Capers

7th Years: Samuel Pipes,

**Hufflepuff:**

5th Years:

6th Years: Micheal Pope, Amber Brown

7th Years: Phoenix Beckens (Or Penelope Marshall),

**Slytherin:**

5th Years: Charlotte MacRae,

6th Years: Caden Grier, Olivia Pipes

7th Years: Parker Lime, Melanie De'Venna

_**Teachers**_

**Defence Against the Dark Arts:** _(Need More, 4)_

-Professor Toners

-Professor Neil (Collins)

-Professor Watson

**Ancient Runes:**

-Professor Knight

**Muggle Studies: **_(Need More, 1 or 2)_

-Professor Jammington

**Arithmancy:**

-Professor Butler

**Care of Magical Creatures:**

-Professor Binx

**Herbology:**

-Professor Longbottom (How could I not use him?)

**Astronomy:**

-Teacher Needed

**Matron:**

-Teacher Needed

**Library:**

-Teacher Needed

**Transfiguration:**

-Debating on using McGonagall

**History of Magic:**

-Professor Binns

**Caretaker:**

-Teacher Needed

**Divination:**

-Professor Kenneth

**Charms:**

-Professor Flitwick

**Flying:** _(Need More, 1)_

-Professor Krutz

**Potions:**

-Professor Slughorn

-Professor Christopher

_**No More Spaces**_

**Gryffindor:**

-First Year Girls (Might accept one more)

-Third Year Girls

**Hufflepuff:**

-Fourth Year Girls

**Ravenclaw:**

-Sixth Year Boys

**I have two plots! In a fit of inspiration, I have come up with two story plots, maybe possibly three. So 2/7 plots. Unfortunately, they will be used for Rose, Al's and Scorpius' 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** year. **

**Still need Ocs and all that. **

**Also, on a side note. Does anyone have an OC story? Just because I can always give you characters. Now is a perfect time to advertise your (or other) stories.**


End file.
